Chuckie in Wonderland
by meeerkat
Summary: This is a three shot. it's longer now ppl How Chuckie Finster got to Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

He was six years old and just this morning he'd been wearing a yellow sweater and green pants with bright red rubber boots. She had picked him up from first grade, wearing a shimmery white dress like her sister, Jessica Rabbit's. She had black hair and pale skin and Jessi's body, but Lira was utterly different.

Chas had lost custody of Chuckie when he was three years old. Jessica and Roger Rabbit had taken over but because they were both active movie stars Jessi often depended on her sister.

"I had a very active sex life before you, kid." She told him in a dismal way. "No, you wait for Auntie Jessi to take you to the carnival. Don't you have any friends to sleep over? I wanted to have a guy over tonight." Chuckie looked at her sadly. No, he didn't. After losing Tommy Phil and Lil Chucke doubted if he'd ever have any friends. No one else liked fraidy boy. He liked Lira, he really did. She was his mom, wasn't she? But Chuckie wished so badly to go to the carnival and win the stuffed rabbit he'd had his eye on. No, he'd stay home tonight wondering what the sounds coming from Lira's room were as he tried to pay attention to the movie that Jessi and Roger were in.

"I wish I had a friend." Chuckie whispered sadly before he began to sob. He turned off the T.V. and clasped his little hands over his ears so he wouldn't hear anything but his memories. But hard as he tried, he couldn't even remember the last time Jessica and Roger had fun together with him. It was always Jessica crying and Lira out with some boy and Roger sitting there with a miserable frown, holding Chuckie's hand in his. After what seemed like hours he opened his eyes. Suddeny, everything was blue and shimmery except for a green spot in the middle of it all. The blue fairy smiled.

"Mama, I think we need to give him one wish."

"No," replied the fairy godmother. "We'll let him go to the carnival, like I did with my Cindy at the ball."

"Pinocchio's life was just as good as Cinderella's." pointed out the blue fairy. A tinkering bell made itself noticed.

"Never never land?" asked the godmother. "You can't be serious, he'd never get along with that Hook around. Not without Peter." A cat, slowly appearing on the godmother's shoulder made his suggestion.

"All he wants is good fun" the Cheshire cat grinned. "I'd say we let him in Alice's wonderland."

"That's a horrid idea!" cried the fairy godmother. "He'd get along worse than never land!"

"Yes." The Cheshire cat laughed. "But remember, his body will still be right here. Now all we need is a white rabbit. Tinker Bell whipped up the same rabbit that Chuckie had been itching to win and dressed him quickly in a waistcoat. Then the fairy godmother brought him to life.

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" Chuckie was almost hypnotized, toddling behind the toy. The Cheshire cat smiled even more broadly, disappearing until even his great grin was gone. The fairy godmother shook her head as her daughter, the blue fairy waited, watching him crawl down the newly made hole.


	2. A door

Hitting the ceiling hard he was startled. He wasn't at all like Alice had been, curious and looking all over at the objects around. All he did was close his eyes tighter and try to land on his feet but it was of no avail. Why had he been so entranced with the walking toy? Had it not been for the magic he'd be safe in his bed looking at all the magic he needed. Surely these people wanted to help! Why, a fairy he could trust. They looked so motherly, except Tinkerbell who looked like that twenty-year-old cousin who snuck you into clubs when you were like twelve. The Cheshire cat looked like the crazy uncle that lived in a mental institution. How trustworthy was _that_?

Not at all quickly Chuckie found his way to the door. With each new door he grew more frustrated, timidly opening the knobs, half hoping that a new door would give him half a second more time away from the evil that surely lay beneath all those layers of wood and metal. Why he even turned those knobs he wasn't sure. At last he came to the final door. Studying it, he did not grab the door's knobnose. After a few minutes the door cried out from relief.

"Why," he cleared his throat. "You are much more polite than that _girl _the first time around. Ridiculous young lady she was, that Alice. Why, she's the one who thought us up!" Nostalgia took over the door in a bit of wistfulness as he was but a door to the most magical realm in all of Alicedom, only watching, watching, never jumping, flying free.

"Excuse me," said Chuckie. "But Mr. Door, what lies ahead in my way?"

"Your way, boy? We'll have none of that! It's all the queen's way you see. And," the door continued in a different tone. "You shall see for yourself." He opened his mouth wider than Chuckie had ever supposed a door's mouth would. Far drier than Alice had left it, he saw a dodo singing melodiously as sea creatures all danced joyously.

"They are happy, you see," the door said, his voice funny because of his still widely opened mouth, "because they are finally dry. Not that they were any less happy when they weren't." Beyond the seashore was a sea of candy that Alice hadn't explored her first time around and a forest where he could see nothing but trees and colored smoke but heard much business like butterflies and flowers and momeraths. A bread butterfly fluttered its way in through the door's mouth and onto Chuckie's hand.

"You could knock!" the door cried impatiently at the little creature.

"How do I get inside?" Chuckie asked quietly, hoping the door wasn't too angry.

"Luckily for you," said the door, "that stupid cat left the me unlocked. He didn't want all those tears around you see, as he does hate to see the dodo at work. What work I don't know, but… Well then, off with you! I don't like company!" Chuckie expected the statement to be a lie. The door twisted his own nose and Chuckie and the bread butterfly came inside.


End file.
